UAS3E13 Enemy of My Frenemy
Plot Gwen, as Lucky Girl, sneaks into Hex's library. She finds the book she is looking for when Hex traps her in an energy sphere. It shrinks when she tries to break out. He aims his staff at her and prepares to fire. Gwen says that she is trying to help Charmcaster out of Ledgerdomain and explains the situation. Hex releases her and reacts with disbelief. He tells Gwen not to bother, saying that she is already dead. Gwen convinces him to give her the book, which features the ever-changing true name of Ledgerdomain. She asks him for help, but he refuses, not intending to go on a suicide mission. He tells her to take whatever she wants, but to leave him alone. At home, Gwen tells Ben and Kevin about the plan. Kevin laughs, thinking that she is crazy. Ben is willing to help, and Gwen forces Kevin. They fly to the Door to Anywhere. Gwen uses her laptop to write a program to figure out Ledgerdomain's true name before it changes. It works and she is able to open the door, after a few tries. The team runs into Ledgerdomain. It looks different from the last time they were there. Scrutins attack them. Ben tells Gwen to tie them together and turns into Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs from the Scrutins, dashing around Ledgerdomain until he and the team are hanging from a cliff. A rock monster drags them into a cave. He sends the Scrutins away with a spell. Fasttrack turns into Ben. The rock monster introduces himself as Ignatius the Scribe, or "Iggy". They move out of the cave and through Ledgerdomain. Iggy says that as far as he knows, he is the last of those who oppose Adwaita. After Adwaita disappeared, everyone fought for control of the dimension. Gwen senses Adwaita, alive, in the dimension. Iggy is not surprised. He tells Ben that Adwaita must have a new stronghold, as his fortress is destroyed. Gwen asks Iggy to guide them to where she tracks Adwaita. He agrees, but says that he will only guide them, and not fight. They go to Adwaita's location and find him tied up, with his power draining into a stone. Against Iggy's advice, Kevin destroys the stone and Gwen frees Adwaita. She places a binding spell on him and asks who did it to him. He only says that it was the usurper, who took his power and his throne. Ben asks if he knows where he is, and Adwaita agrees after Ben says that they will take him down. The team follows Adwaita to a pool of water. Adwaita and Gwen go to drink. Kevin doesn't trust Adwaita. He frees himself and casts a spell on the water. A water monster grabs Gwen and Kevin. It hurts Iggy. Adwaita runs. Ben avoids the monster and turns into Eatle. Eatle eats a rock and fires a laser at a rock behind the monster, startling and destroying it. He turns into Ben. Gwen and Kevin walk ashore. Gwen rushes to Iggy, who tells the team not to worry about him, as he will heal. He tells them to follow Adwaita to the usurper. They do and arrive at Adwaita's location. Gwen senses a lot of mana there. They look and see an enormous machine, powered by rock monsters. Adwaita walks up to it and calls the usurper. Riding Palorfayg, Charmcaster, with the Alpha Rune, is revealed to be the usurper. Gwen is surprised. Adwaita casts a spell, but Charmcaster grabs him and drains him into the machine. Dead, he falls to the ground. She tells the team to come out, and that she intends to drain the life force from everything in the dimension. Gwen asks her why, and she says that she wants her father back. Her machine can bring him back. Gwen says that bringing someone back is forbidden. Charmcaster attacks the team. Gwen tells Ben and Kevin to stop the machine as she fights Charmcaster. Ben turns into Eatle. Eatle leaps onto the machine. Palorfayg attacks Kevin. Eatle starts tearing apart the machine. He realizes that he can't eat the whole thing and turns into Chromastone. Chromastone flies to the top of the machine. Kevin defeats Palorfayg. Chromastone touches the energy at the top of the machine and tries to absorb it, but fails and disintegrates. Ben, dead, falls to the ground. His life force goes into the machine. Charmcaster hits Kevin with a spell, killing him and putting him into the machine. Gwen goes Anodite, but Charmcaster uses the Alpha Rune to absorb her. Gwen is killed. Charmcaster uses the Alpha Rune to cast a spell. The sky opens and "The Old One", actually Diagon, and Charmcaster offers him 600,000 souls in exchange for her father. He accepts and her father, Spellbinder, appears. Spellbinder is horrified at what his daughter, Hope, has done and refuses the bargain. He disappears and everything Charmcaster killed, including the team, comes back to life. Gwen walks over to Charmcaster and asks what she's going to do now. Charmcaster doesn't know. On Earth, the team flies away. Ben wants to go to Mr. Smoothy, but Gwen is feeling sorrow for Charmcaster. Impact *Hex is introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Hex *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Ignatius *Adwaita *Spellbinder Villains *Scrutins *Water Monster *Palorfayg *Charmcaster *Rock Monsters *Diagon Aliens *Fasttrack *Eatle x2 *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc